The Black Sisters
by dovaly
Summary: Why does Narcissa seem disgusted in Lucius' presence? Why did Andromeda marry a muggle? Why is Bellatrix a Death Eater? All these answers and more while the Black sisters go through school, starting with Narcissa's first year.
1. one singular sensation

okay, this is my first story. its, obviously, about the Black sisters. this will be my only disclaimer, 'cause, honestly, why else read fanfiction if its not based on another's idea? well, anyway...**Disclaimer:** the majority of this fanfiction is based on J.K. Rowlings Harry Potter books.

**Chapter One**

Narcissa, the youngest Black sister, looked at the Hogwarts Express apprehensively. She didn't want to attend Hogwarts, the school her older sisters flourished at. They were a tough act to follow. Narcissa was all for attending Tara School for Witches, a smaller, less known, but equally prestigious school, but her father was adamant at her attending Hogwarts.

So, here she was, eleven year old Narcissa Electra Black, about to start a school she didn't want to attend. Bellatrix, Narcissa's oldest sister, suddenly grabbed Narcissa's arm and pulled her on the train, mumbling about incompetent younger sisters. She led Narcissa through the narrow hallway, not stopping until she reached the back of the train, whereupon she opened the compartment door. Many Slytherins from prominent families were there. Narcissa recognized Lucius Malfoy, a seventh year, Darius Nott, Adriana Crabbe, and Rodolphus Lestrange. There were a few others in the compartment Narcissa didn't recognize as well.

"Guys, this is my younger sis, Narcissa," Bellatrix explained.

Narcissa nodded at each one of them, wishing again she was at Tara. The Slytherins slightly inclined their heads, and then went back to conversing with each other. Narcissa felt out of place and discreetly exited the compartment. She found a compartment halfway down the train that had only one other occupant, a petite girl with deep red hair and piercing green eyes.

"Mind if I sit here?" Narcissa asked.

"No," the girl replied, "I'm Lily Evans, by the way."

Narcissa smiled, and then said, "Narcissa Black."

The two girls shook hands and started to get to know each other. Narcissa learned the girl was a muggle-born, but Narcissa wasn't disgusted by the fact like Bellatrix would've been. Narcissa's mother's best friend was a muggle-born, much to the disgust of Narcissa's father, and Narcissa's other sister, Andromeda, liked muggle-borns, too. Lily, it turned out, shared Narcissa's thirst for information and read many of the same novels Narcissa had.

Halfway through the train ride, the two girls were interrupted by Narcissa's cousin, Sirius Black, along with three other boys. Narcissa recognized one of the other boys as James Potter, heir to the prominent light-sided Potter family.

"Cissa!" Sirius greeted warmly, rushing to hug Narcissa.

"Siri!" Narcissa greeted in reply.

Narcissa then proceeded to introduce Lily to the boys, and vice versa. Narcissa learned the other two boys were Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, both purebloods. Narcissa, Lily, and the boys happily conversed with each other the rest of the train ride, they laughed and joked with each other and played a few games of Exploding Snap. When it was almost time to exit the train, they slipped on their robes. By the time they were done, people were already exiting the train. Narcissa took a deep breath, then, along with her new friends, she joined the throng of students.

"Firs' years 'ere," came a call from a gigantic and barbaric looking man.

Narcissa, Lily, and Sirius got into one of the miniature boats, while James, Remus, and Peter got into another. The boats glided across the black, mirror-like lake. As soon as the castle came into view, a chorus of "ohhhs" rang out. Narcissa was impressed, the castle was more impressive then her own Black Castle. The boats took them beneath the castle into a little landing area. They were then ushered up some stairs and greeted by a strict looking teacher.

"I'm Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts and Head of Gryffindor House," the teacher explained, "In a few minutes you shall be sorted into your house. The houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Your houses will be like your family. You will eat, sleep, and have classes with your house. We have a point system set up. Good behavior will win your house points and bad behavior will lose them. The house with the most points at the end of the year will win the House Cup. Now, please follow me for your sorting."

The first years followed Professor McGonagall into the Great Hall. Narcissa looked up at the ceiling and let out a squeal of delight. The ceiling, she recalled from _Hogwarts, A History, _was bewitched to look like the night sky. In Narcissa's opinion, it was one of the greatest uses of magic. The first years filed down the little pathway between the two middle tables. They stopped once they were in front of the teacher's table. The whole school was staring at an old hat in that was sitting on a stool; suddenly the hat broke into song. Lily looked surprised, but Narcissa wasn't, for she knew what to expect.

When the hat finished its song, the school burst into applause. Then, Professor McGonagall started calling names to be sorted.

"Adley, Alex," the Professor called.

A short blonde nervously approached the stool. The boy sat on the stool for a few minutes before the hat yelled, "Gryffindor!"

Then, Professor called, "Black, Narcissa" Narcissa confidently walked up to the hat (she wasn't a pureblood for nothing!), and, with a small grimace of disgust, placed the hat on her head.

_Interesting, _the hat said in Narcissa's head, _another Black. You would not be a good Hufflepuff, and Slytherin, despite you cunning qualities, is not for you either. I see a love for knowledge, and, what's this, bravery? You would make a good Gryffindor…_

okay, i'm debating on wether Narcissa should be sorted into Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. if you don't tell me, i'll have to ask Gabe, and, trust me, you don't want that. see ya for now!


	2. two for tea and tea for two

wow! a second chapter the second day! i doubt i'll ever go this fast again, but, yay! so, because i was so impatient i went with my one reviewer's advice. and, to that one reviewer, thanks, i hope you like this chapter too! well, have fun!

**Chapter 2**

_"Gryffindor!"_

Bellatrix was shocked. Andromeda was supposed to be the black sheep of the Black family, not Narcissa. There was going to be hell to pay. Bellatrix's father was not going to let Narcissa be a Gryffindor without repercussions. Bellatrix feared for her little sister.

Bellatrix was suddenly aware that the whole entire hall, including Narcissa, was silent. Narcissa still sat on the stool with the sorting hat on her head. After a few seconds, Narcissa snapped out of her reverie and nobly glided to the Gryffindor table. This brought most people out of their daze and a polite, albeit confused, applause broke out.

"Black, Sirius," McGonagall called.

Sirius strode to the stool at set the hat on his head. Bellatrix silently prayed, _please be a Ravenclaw or Slytherin, please be in-_

"Gryffindor!"

_crap. _Bellatrix decided this was the worst day of her life. Two Blacks in Gryffindor, two! Blacks weren't _aloud_ to be Gryffindors. They were all Slytherins with the occasional Ravenclaw. Blacks were all inherently dark and supported the current Dark Lord. Blacks loathed being near muggles, hated mudbloods, looked down on half-bloods, and mocked mudblood lovers. Blacks married and were friends with purebloods, only purebloods.

The whole Slytherin table stared at Bellatrix in disappointment, as if it was her fault two Blacks defected. Bellatrix hid her head in shame as Sirius happily skipped to the Gryffindor table.

* * *

Andromeda smiled to herself as Sirius sat down next to Narcissa at the Gryffindor table. She always knew Narcissa and Sirius would cause trouble, but being in Gryffindor even surprised Andromeda a little.

* * *

Narcissa clapped enthusiastically when Lily was sorted into Gryffindor. Lily happily sat down across from Narcissa, smiled, and then they both turned their attention back to the sorting. Sirius' friends soon joined the Gryffindor table, too. Finally, "Zabini, Melantha," was sorted into Slytherin.

The headmaster stood up to address the hall, "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Now, tuck in before the Easter Bunnies devour all our scrumptious num-nums!"

Narcissa just stared at the headmaster, wondering if defeating Grindlewald fried his brain; the shocking pink robes seemed to confirm that theory. Sirius, being the pig Narcissa knew and loved, loaded as much food on his plate as possible, and then stuffed it into his mouth. James and Peter, it seemed, were trying to out do Sirius. Lily eyed the three boys with distaste, and Narcissa, seeing Lily's face, doubled over with laughter. Lily looked highly affronted and turned to Remus to discuss some book or another. A ghost glided toward the group and Lily stared wide-eyed.

"Muggleborn, I presume?" the ghost asked good-naturedly. Lily nodded.

"Are you Nearly-Headless Nick?" James questioned curiously.

"Yes," the ghost replied, "but I prefer Sir Nicholas De-Mimsy Porpington or Sir Nicholas."

"So," Sirius stated randomly, "I say we become pranksters!"

Before anyone could reply, the headmaster stood and addressed the students again, "Now that we are all properly fed, I believe start-of-term notices are in order. The Forbidden Forest is forbidden, no flying broomsticks indoors, curfew is at ten, and there will be a Halloween Ball, costumes only, for all ages. So, for now, have a wonderful trip in dreamland, prefects, take the first years to their rooms, and a very Merry Christmas!"

Narcissa shuddered at the old man's mentalness as she followed the Gryffindor prefect to her common room.

so, did you like it? any suggestions? if you didn't like it, tell me, but that doesn't mean i'm gonna stop. everyone could loathe this story and i'll still update 'cause, honestly, i need _something_ to do this summer! well, bye!


	3. three blind mice

yay! new chapter! happy dance enjoy!

**Chapter Three**

Bellatrix saw Narcissa and Sirius walking with there friends to breakfast the next morning. She walked over to them, saying she needed to talk to Narcissa and Sirius, alone. Bellatrix pulled her two cousins into an empty classroom and motioned for them to sit. Then she started ranting.

"I can't believe you two had the audacity to get sorted into Gryffindor! Of all the fuckin' houses in Hogwarts, and you two get Gryffindor! What in Merlin's name were you thinking," her tone softened a little, "It's not that I hate you for becoming Gryffindors, it's just, well, I'd hate to be you when we get home."

Narcissa visibly paled. Bellatrix knew what was going through her little sis' mind. Narcissa was thinking about her father's reaction to this. Sirius looked scared, too. Blacks weren't known to be kind to bloodtraitors, especially ones from their own family.

"Well," Narcissa began, "I-I don't care. L-let him hurt me. I'm a Gryffindor and proud."

"Too right!" Sirius added.

Bellatrix sighed, damn Gryffindor courage. They just had to be brave and foolhardy instead of worrying about their own skin. Well, they were screwed and there was nothing Bellatrix could do about it.

"Good luck."

Bellatrix walked out of the room, hoping there was enough time for Hufflepuff torturing after breakfast.

Andromeda glared at her schedule. Double Potions with the idiotic Hufflepuffs first thing followed by Herbology (her least favorite subject) with the equally incompetent Gryffindors, what a horrible Monday! Now, she wasn't Andromeda wasn't saying all of the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs were stupid, but generally speaking…

"What a horrible schedule!" Andromeda's current boyfriend, Garrett Balash, complained.

"My sentiments exactly," Andromeda agreed.

Melantha Ward, one of Andromeda's friends, a muggleborn, randomly hit Garrett with her current novel, _The Princess Bride_.

"What was that for?" Garrett asked.

"I was bored, besides, at some point in the day you'll deserve it. I'm just getting a head start," Melantha replied.

"Andi," Garrett whined, "Mel hit me. Hit her back!"

_Slap!_

"Hey, I didn't do anything to you. Can't your boyfriend fight his own fights!"

"No."

"Oh." Pause. "It was still mean!"

And with that, Melantha started pouting.

"Come on guys, its almost time for Potions, and you know Slughorn will kill us if we're

late!" another of Andromeda's friends, Caria Ozanich, a pureblood, said.

Andromeda and her friends promptly rushed out of the Great Hall, heading for the dungeons. Most of the class was there by the time they got to Potions.

hope you enjoyed it. see ya!


	4. four, er, suggestions?

i'm sorry i haven't updated in a while, but i couldn't think of what to write. i hope you enjoy (and understand) this sucky chapter. have fun!

**Chapter 4**

The school year rushed by so quickly. Narcissa grew close to Lily, Sirius, Peter, James, and Remus. The group was inseparable, even though Lily thought that James and Sirius were pigheaded gits sometimes. The boys became big time pranksters and often dragged Lily and Narcissa into their plots, which was fine with them for that meant avoiding being pranked. Narcissa was surprised in finding she, along with Lily and Remus, were in the top five in grades out of one hundred students. (AN. I know JK Rowlings puts less people in each year, but the lack of an abundance of students annoys me to no end.)

* * *

Bellatrix glanced at Rodolphus LeStrange, her betrothed. They were going to get married that summer, much to Bellatrix's disgust. Rodolphus was one of the more stupid and sadistic Slytherins, only Adriana's little brother had a lower mentality in the Slytherin house. Rodolphus' hand snaked its way toward Bella, but she disgustedly beat it away.

"Bellatrix!" he whined, "You're gonna be my wife soon and I can do whatever I want to you."

Bellatrix cringed, knowing that statement was completely true. In the Wizarding World, unless you have a contract stating otherwise, a witch's husband owned her and she had to do whatever he told her, even if they are illegal acts. A witch could not file for a divorce. A witch was her husband's property. Sometimes, Bellatrix hated being a witch.

* * *

Andromeda carried her trunk to the train. Her sixth year had come to a close. Melantha and Garrett were skipping in circles singing "Schools out!" over and over again.

"Will you just shut up!" Andromeda screamed, but to no avail. Melantha just stuck her tongue out and started singing louder.

"Let's find a compartment," Caria suggested. Thankfully, Melantha and Garrett nodded and rushed towards the train, their infuriating song forgotten.

* * *

Narcissa and Sirius managed to forget what waited for them at the platform for a while with their friends help, but as the train drew nearer they could barely hide their nervousness. The train came to a stop and Narcissa considered staying on the train. Sirius gave Narcissa a frightened look, then put on a mask of happiness and said his farewells to their friends. Narcissa followed his lead and pretended nothing was wrong. Narcissa and Sirius exited the train and, together, approached their parents. Narcissa had to suppress a shudder when she saw the evil glint in their eyes.

i hope you liked it. probably not, but a girl can hope...have a nice day! ooooh yeah, reviews are fun, too!


End file.
